


Enough

by zanarkand



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanarkand/pseuds/zanarkand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru, and wanting more than what is given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Takeru loves his older brother. He has loved him from the moment he was first aware of him, when he was just a small child. Yamato has always been there for him, to watch out for him and take care of him.

“I love you,” he says to his older brother.

“I love you too,” Yamato responds, for once.

He knows they aren’t words given lightly; he knows that Yamato means them. He is probably the only person besides Sora to hear those words come from Yamato’s mouth. Yamato does love him.

The problem for Takeru is, it isn’t enough.


End file.
